Please, Remember Me
by x3Before.x.The.x.Stormx3
Summary: Sam and Freddie have been happily dating for months and are completely in love. What happens when the two are in a tragic car accident and Sam loses some of her memory and Freddie loses none? What happens when Sam doesn't remember falling in love with Freddie, only hating him? What will Freddie do to make Sam remember loving him? Inspired by the movie "The Vow". xSEDDIEx
1. The Accident

**Hey guys! This is my first Seddie story! I have just now begun to fall in love with Seddie, after seeing the Seddie episode arc. It kept bugging me so I thought that I would write a story about them. As said in the summary, this is based off of the movie "The Vow" which has also been bugging me because I loved it so much. I figured I would kill two bird with one stone :) I hope you guys like it!**

"Sam, you can't just punch somebody in the face because they ran out of free hams!" Freddie Benson exclaimed as he barged into the door of Carly Shay's apartment with his girlfriend close behind him, a look of rage on her face.

"I was looking forward to that ham all week and they ran out right before we got there!" Samantha Puckett exclaimed as she plopped down on the couch.

"Woah, woah. What happened?" Carly asked, confused as to what the two were fighting over once again. Even thought they had been dating for almost five months, they still fought about the littlest things.

"We were at a free ham giveaway that Sam found online, and as she said, they ran out of hams right before we got to the front of the line. Then, Sam decided she was going to punch the innocent guy giving out hams. We had to run before the guy called the cops. It could have gotten bad." Freddie exclaimed with a look of disgust on his face. He sat down on the couch beside Sam.

Carly shook her head as she began to speak, "Guys, come on. This is not something you two should be fighting about. It is your five month anniversary today. Freddie, who cares if Sam punched a guy in the face? You know how she is about her hams. Despite what could have happened, nothing did. So calm down."

Carly then turned to Sam and began to speak, "And Sam, what is wrong with you? No more punching innocent guys in the face!"

As always, the two realized how unimportant their argument was and began apologizing to each other.

"I'm sorry that I got so mad." Freddie said as he gave Sam a small grin and placed his hand on hers.

She smiled, "And I'm sorry that I overreacted and punched him in the face." The two leaned in and kissed as they did every time they ended an argument.

"With all this commotion I almost forgot about our date tonight. It's in an hour do you need to go home and get ready?" Freddie asked Sam.

She answered sarcastically as she pointed to her clothes, "Oh of course not. I'm just gonna wear sweat pants to Pini's for our five month anniversary."

Freddie rolled his eyes and stood up. "Come on let's go, I'll take you to your house so you can get ready." After they had both said goodbye to Carly, he grabbed his keys and Sam's hand and led her out the door. The two got into his car and began driving towards Sam's house.

"Can you believe we have been dating for five months?" Sam asked as she put her bare feet on the dashboard of Freddie's car.

"First of all, feet down. Second, no I can't believe it." Freddie said, keeping his eyes focused on the road.

"You know, it would have been longer if we hadn't of broken up."

"I know, I know. Let's not worry about that anymore. I'm just happy to be with you now. I'm the luckiest guy in the world." Freddie said softly as he reached over and put his hand on Sam's knee.

"Okay, Benson. Calm down with the lovey-dovey stuff." Sam said, but when she looked over at Freddie and saw the disappointment in his eyes, she changed her tune. "But you know, I am pretty lucky too Fredder."

When they reached Sam's house they both went inside. Sam began to get ready as Freddie sat on her bed and waited for her. When Sam walked out Freddie immediately began to smile.

"Well you look amazing." He said as he walked over to her and placed a soft kiss on her glistening lips.

"Thank ya, baby." Sam exclaimed as she placed her shoes on her feet, completing her outfit. "Let's go. I can't wait to get some of that delicious lasagna in my mouth."

The two hurried to Freddie's car once again. Sam turned the radio to her favorite station and began to sing along. She wouldn't sing around anyone but Freddie. There were many things that she did around Freddie that she didn't feel comfortable doing around anyone else.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Sam asked, suddenly remembering that wonderful day. She looked over at Freddie to see that he was smiling and nodding.

"Of course. Best day of my life by far. When you left and we said that we hated each other, you don't even know how much I wanted to tell you then that I loved you."

"Well why didn't you, you nub. That would have saved a lot of trouble you know. I probably wouldn't have had to go into the mental hospital with that freak who thought he was from the future." Sam said as she punched Freddie in the arm. He sucked in a large gush of air from the pain.

"Ouch. I know I should have told you then, but you know I'm stupid and a nub." Freddie said as they came to a stoplight. Sam reached over and rubbed his face.

"Aww baby, you aren't that much of a nub." Sam said. Freddie grinned but then, realizing what she had really implied, frowned.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

Sam's phone rang. As she was trying to answer it, it slipped out of her hands and fell under her seat. She felt around for it but couldn't feel it.

"It must have fallen all the way into the back seat." She said as she undid her seatbelt and began to turn around to get her phone. Just as Sam began to get up, an eighteen wheeler crashed into the rear end of their car.

Freddie's head slung around every which way, and hit the steering wheel in front of him. Glass flew around everywhere, inside and outside the car. Sam was flung out of her seat and went crashing through the windshield, landing on the hood of the car. They were both knocked unconscious.

**Well, I know this first chapter was fairly short, but if you guys actually like it and bear with me, I guarantee all the future chapters will be much more lengthy! :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Do You Not Remember Anything?

Freddie's POV

The next thing Freddie knew, he woke up in a hospital bed. He looked around, confused as to what happened. Then, when he came to his senses he remembered the accident. He immediately thought of Sam and began to panic. What happened to her? What if she wasn't okay? He found the remote control attached to his hospital bed and pressed the nurse call button. Soon enough, a nurse came into the room, followed by what seemed to be a doctor.

"Well, hello Mr. Benson. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked, as she picked up the clipboard that was behind Freddie's door. She walked over to Freddie and looked down at him, smiling.

"Never mind me, is Sam okay?" He asked, hurriedly. The doctor chuckled.

"Yes, Mr. Benson. She is fine. She has some swelling in her head from her collision with the windshield and we are letting her sleep for a while, but when she wakes up she should be just fine."

"Thank God." Freddie sighed. He looked down at himself, seeing not many cuts or bruises.

"You got pretty lucky, Mr. Benson. You had your seatbelt on which saved you from many injuries that Samantha has. She was thrown completely through the windshield." The nurse said, and a look of terror spread across his face. "Anyways, don't worry, she will be okay. You have a few people here who have been dying to see you."

Just as the nurse said that, Carly came rushing through the door, followed by Spencer and Gibby.

"Oh my gosh, Freddie. Are you okay? I was so worried about you, I didn't know if you two were gonna make it and I was gonna miss you two so much and iCarly wouldn't be the same without you and Sam a-" Carly babbled on and on in panic. Freddie laughed before stopping her.

"Carly, Carly, it's okay. We are both fine." Freddie said as he opened his arms inviting Carly for a hug. She hugged him and sighed.

"Don't you two ever scare me like that again." She said, backing away. Spencer ran over to Freddie and hugged him tightly. Gibby did the same thing. The doctor smiled at the sight and then walked over to Freddie and began unhooking him from the many machines that he was on.

"We've been checking you and you are perfectly fine, free to go. We were just waiting for you to wake up. I just need to see you in four to six weeks for a follow-up appointment." The doctor said as she signed some papers. "I can take you all to where Samantha is staying now if you would like, instead of having Freddie wheeled to the exit."

"Thank you so much." He said as he stood up, eager to see Sam.

The doctor led them to a room and they all walked in. Sam was laying there, with a bandage wrapped around her head. There were cuts and bruises all over her, she looked much worse than Freddie. Freddie did not like seeing Sam like that.

"When do you think she will wake up?" Freddie asked, as the doctor was leaving the room.

"We can't be sure, but I am predicting that it will happen sometime today."

Freddie sat in the chair beside Sam and stared at her, hoping that she would wake up. He couldn't wait to kiss her and hug her again.

"Um, Freddie, don't you think you should go home to your mom? She has been here for the past two weeks, day and night. We made her go home today because she looked awful." Carly said.

"Yeah, and she was very irritating." Spencer added. Freddie rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I can't leave Sam." Freddie said, propping his feet up on the windowsill beside him.

"Fine, but we're telling your mom that you're awake. I'm not dealing with that crazy lady anymore." Carly exclaimed, pointing her finger at Freddie.

Carly, Spencer, and Gibby all left the hospital. Then it was just Sam and Freddie.

As Freddie looked at the injured blonde laying in the hospital bed, he looked down at the girl he had not too long ago grown to love. Sure, in the beginning, the only thing he wanted to do was rip her throat out. She was so mean to him and always insulted him. But after the night she kissed him at the lock in, everything changed. He saw her in a different light. She was no longer the Sam that he thought of as kind of a boy, she was the Sam that no other girl could ever compare to.

The five months that they had been dating had opened his eyes to so many of the things in Sam that he had never seen before. He never knew that she could be such a sweet and caring person. All the years of her making fun of him and torturing him had led him to believe that she was sent straight from hell. But after being her boyfriend for so long he couldn't convince himself that she hadn't fallen from Heaven.

Of course, she still picked on him and hit him a few times a day. They got into more arguments than an old married couple. She could still beat him in arm wrestling in three seconds flat. She could still eat more in one sitting than he could eat in a day. But he wouldn't trade any of that for the world.

"Fredward?" Freddie heard Sam say, bringing him out of his deep thought. Freddie jumped up and ran over to Sam.

"Oh my gosh, Sam, you're awake!" He said as he hugged her tight. He pulled away and saw a look of disgust on Sam's face.

"Okay, first of all, why the heck am I in here? Second of all, don't you ever hug me like that again, Benson." Sam said, pushing Freddie away and looking around the room.

"Um… Sam. We were in a car accident." Freddie said, beginning to wonder why Sam wouldn't want him to hug her.

"Oh, well good job, Fredbag. You could have killed me." Sam said, punching Freddie in the arm. "Now when the heck can I get out of here? I need some ham, my head is killing me."

"Sam, we have to wait for the doctor. She will be coming in here soon. I am just so happy you're awake, cuteness." Freddie said, leaning down to give Sam a kiss on the cheek. Instead of her cheek against his mouth, he felt Sam's hand slap him. Holding his face and backing away confused he exclaimed, "Ow! Why did you do that?"

"What the heck do you think you're trying to do? Did something happen to _your_ head?" Sam exclaimed with an angry look on her face.

Freddie didn't say anything back to Sam, just walked out the door. He ran down the hallway to the nurses desk. Luckily the doctor was standing there talking to the nurses.

"Didn't you say Sam was fine?" Freddie asked angrily.

The doctor, with a confused look on her face replied, "Yes, Mr. Benson. Why? Did Samantha wake up?"

"Yes. You have to come now. She isn't acting like herself." Freddie said, walking hurriedly back down to Sam's room. The doctor followed behind him.

"Hello, Miss Puckett. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked as she went over to Sam and began checking the machines attached to her.

"Oh, you know, I'm fine. I just woke up in a hospital and don't know why I'm in here. It's all good." Sam said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at the doctor.

"You were in a car accident. An eighteen wheeler accidently rear ended you and Mr. Benson." The doctor said. Sam looked over at Freddie, who looked like someone had just told him everyone in his family was murdered. "You weren't wearing your seat belt and were flung through the windshield."

"Wait, what?" Sam asked, confused. She didn't remember anything.

The doctor looked a bit worried and said, "I will be right back, Miss Puckett."

Sam sat up in her bed and put her hands on her head, rubbing her temples. Freddie came and sat down beside her and began rubbing her back.

"Okay, Benson. You're really starting to get on my nerves. Why do you keep touching me?" Sam asked, grabbing Freddie's hands with a forceful grip. She could see the hurt in his eyes after she spoke, but she couldn't understand why. They had always picked on eachother, why all of a sudden did he care?

"Sam, do you not remember anything?" Freddie asked, hoping that this was all just a joke.

"Yeah, I remember you being a nub." Sam said dryly.

"Seriously, Sam. Are you kidding around with me?" Freddie asked.

Sam couldn't figure out what he was talking about and said, "I think we need to get the doctor to check that large head of yours again, because I think you're losing your mind. I don't know what you're talking about."

Freddie didn't know what was happening, but he sure did not like it. Sam was acting like she had been, only without the usual lovey-doveyness that would follow up any of her insults. Freddie couldn't take it anymore. Without saying anything else, he stood up and left the room.


	3. Moments To Live For

When Freddie walked out, Sam became more confused than she had ever been before. She didn't know what Freddie was talking about. _Kidding? Kidding about what?_ Sam thought to herself. She couldn't wrap her mind around everything that was going on. Instead of waiting for Freddie or the doctor to come back in, she rolled over in the small, uncomfortable hospital bed and went to sleep.

**Freddie's POV**

As soon as Freddie walked out of Sam's room, he immediately went to Carly's apartment. His mother had stopped him and given him the first degree about the accident, but he answered her questions as quickly as possible and barged into Carly's apartment.

"Carly!" Freddie screamed, noticing no one was in sight. He slammed the door shut behind him and started walking around the small room. Soon, he began pacing back and forth. "Carly, are you here?"

Carly came running down the stairs wrapped in a towel. "What Freddie? Can't a girl take one peaceful shower around here!" She exclaimed with agitation. When she saw Freddie pacing back and forth, she no longer cared that her shower had been interrupted. She rushed over to him. "Freddie, what's wrong?"

"Something… something isn't right about Sam. I tried to hug her and she pushed me away, then I tried to kiss her on the cheek and she slapped me. I mean, I know Sam is mean sometimes but she would never reject a kiss. Then, I asked her if she was just joking around with me and she acted like I was crazy. Carly, something isn't right." Freddie said, sitting down on the couch.

**Carly's POV**

"I'm going to go talk to her." Carly said. Then, she quickly got dressed and rushed over to the hospital where Sam was staying. She walked in Sam's room to find her chowing down on some ham and watching TV.

"Hey Carls." Sam said with excitement, her mouth full of ham. This was the old Sam that Carly remembered. What was Freddie talking about?

"Hey, Sam. I'm glad you're awake." She said as she gave Sam a tight hug. Then she sat down on the bed with Sam. They sat there in silence. After a few minutes, Sam turned the TV off. Carly saw that Sam's usual hard expression had changed to a look of confusion and worry.

"Carly, what's wrong with Benson? Why is he acting so…. nub-like?" Sam asked.

Carly laughed and then replied, "Sam, stop that. Freddie's really worried about you. You shouldn't be playing games like that with him. At least not yet." Carly said as she chuckled.

Sam was becoming more confused by the second. "What are you talking about? I'm not playing any of your little said games with Freddie."

Carly quit laughing and quickly became serious. Then she said sternly, "Seriously, Sam. This isn't funny. You're starting to scare me."

"Carly! I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not doing anything. All I know is I woke up in this hospital and apparently I was in an accident with Fredalupe. Then you two crazies keep coming in here and acting like I'm mental!" Sam exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"You swear on all your ham privileges that you aren't kidding? You really aren't playing any jokes on me or Freddie?" Carly asked, suddenly beginning to realize that Sam might be telling the truth. Sam nodded. Carly stood up. "I'll be right back, Sam."

She ran down the halls in search of Sam's doctor. When she found her she asked with care, "Is there any way that Sam could have.. maybe.. lost memory from the accident?"

"That is very possible. I did not suspect anything like that from Miss Puckett, but anything is possible when there is swelling to the brain. Do you believe that she has lost her memory?" The doctor asked, a concerned look spreading across her face. Carly nodded. "Okay, I'm going to go check on Miss Puckett. Will you please wait outside her room? I would like to speak with her alone."

**Sam's POV**

When Sam saw the doctor walk back into the room she groaned, "Finally, you came back. What took you so long Miss 'I'm a professional doctor lady who can keep her patients waiting as long as I want'?"

"Miss Puckett, I am sorry you were kept waiting. I would like to ask you a few questions if that's alright with you?" The doctor asked, pulling a chair and placing it beside Sam's bed. She sat down in it and pulled a pen from her pocket, ready to write something down.

"Eh, whatever. As long as it will get me out of this place." Sam said, as she leaned back and began throwing a piece of paper in the air and catching it repeatedly.

"Okay, Miss Puckett, can you tell me what today's date is?" The doctor asked. The date was March 5, 2012.

Sam scrunched her nose and began thinking. The doctors said she had been asleep for two weeks so… , "Somewhere around the 9th of February."

The doctor sighed, "Okay, can you tell me the year, Miss Puckett?"

"2011." Sam stated with confidence. When she saw the look of confusion on the doctor's face she became worried. "What, did I say something wrong? Whatever I said, I meant to say that it was 2011."

The doctor scribbled something on the paper and looked up to Sam again. "Um.. okay. Miss Puckett. How old are you?"

Sam looked at the doctor like she was crazy, "Do you think I'm stupid or something lady?"

"No I am just asking you these questions for medical purposes."

"I'm 15." Sam replied. She noticed the doctor had another odd look on her face. "Okay, enough questions. You're looking at me like I'm some sort of lunatic."

"Okay, Miss Puckett. I will return shortly." The doctor said as she stood up and began walking out of the room.

"I will return shortly." Sam mocked as the doctor walked out of the room. "Yeah, right."

**Carly's POV**

The doctor walked out of the room and saw Carly pacing back and forth in the hallway.

"Miss Shay, I believe you are right. You said that Sam was 16, correct?" The doctor asked.

Carly nodded and responded, "Yes, she is about to turn 17."

"Well, Miss Puckett just told me that the date was February 9, 2011, and she also told me that she was 15. I am afraid that Miss Puckett might have developed some short term memory loss from the accident."

"Are you serious? Oh my gosh, this is why she doesn't remember Freddie. I have to go tell him now." Carly said. The doctor tried to stop her in order to tell her more about Sam, but Carly kept walking.

"Miss Shay, Sam could regain her memory any day now. We never know with patients like this." The doctor said as she began running after Carly.

"You said she was fine. You said nothing was wrong and she would be perfectly normal." Carly said angrily as she walked out the doors of the hospital. The doctor stood looking down at the ground inside the building.

When Carly returned to her apartment, she saw Freddie asleep on the couch. She knew that he was not going to take the news well, so she waited until he woke up. After a few short minutes, Freddie awoke.

"Carly? Did you go check on Sam?" Freddie said groggily, as he sat up on the couch rubbing his eyes. He couldn't even remember falling asleep, or anything that was going on.

"Yeah..and Freddie.. um." Carly began softly. She didn't really know how to tell Freddie that his girlfriend didn't remember dating him. "There's-it's… Sam…" She struggled to find the words, but as she saw the pained expression on Freddie's face grow deeper and deeper at the sight of Carly's frustration, she knew she was going to have to just spit it out. "The doctor figured out what was wrong with Sam."

Freddie sighed and a frown appeared on his face, "I knew something was up. What is it Carly?"

"Sam doesn't remember anything from like, the past year and a half. She still thinks she's fifteen. The doctor asked her the date, and she got it totally wrong." Carly said sadly as she sat down on the couch beside Freddie.

Freddie stood up and sighed, "So she doesn't remember dating me. We're back to square one." Then, he began to walk angrily out of Carly's apartment.

When he reached the door Carly called, "Wait, Freddie!"

**Freddie's POV**

Freddie kept on walking. He went into his apartment, slamming the door behind him. He heard his mother say a few words to him, nothing he could make out, nor care about. He went directly into his room and locked the door behind him. Then he sat on his bed and placed his head in his hands as he leaned on his knees.

How could Sam lose all her memory of him? Well, not _all_ of her memories, just the ones that really mattered to him. She couldn't just forget about them dating. Even before they broke up the first time, when they first started dating, those memories were something that Freddie cherished with everything inside of him. How could he deal with Sam practically hating him again?

As he lay back on his bed, his mind flew back a few months earlier.

"_Stop it, Benson. Mama doesn't like to be tickled." Sam exclaimed, as she cackled whilst being tickled by Freddie. None of Sam's desperate pleas could make Freddie stop; he was enjoying it too much. Sam tried with all her might to free his hands from tickling her, but Freddie had just gotten too strong. _

"_Oh, but I know Mama does." Freddie mocked, tickling Sam up and down her body, sending her into multiple laughing fits._

"_Freddie, seriously. I'm gonna murder you when you stop if you don't stop right now." Sam said, trying to be tough._

"_Oh, you are. Well, in that case," Freddie said, and then he began to tickle Sam more than before. She could no longer speak because of her laughter._

"_Fred- Fred- Freddie." She laughed. "Sto-stop it." _

"_Fine." Freddie said as he finally backed away. As soon as he did he felt a sock full of who knows what hitting him all over. "Ow! Sam!" _

"_Mama doesn't play nice." Sam said in a harsh tone. Soon she stopped hitting Freddie and the two sat on Freddie's bed._

"_I hate you, Freddie." Sam said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Freddie smiled, knowing that she definitely meant the opposite. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him._

"_Hate you too, Puckett." He grinned._

That was only one of the many moments he and Sam had shared. Before they began dating, pretty much all of their interactions were Sam hitting him, calling him names, or ruining his life somehow. Yes, she still did that often; quite often, actually. But things were different after they began dating. Sam had opened up to him more. He saw more of who Sam really was, and not just the façade that she put on every day.

Sure, she really was everything that she pretended to be, but deep inside there was so much more to Sam Puckett than she let on. No one was able to see the real Sam. Freddie thanked his lucky stars that he was the one that was able to. Besides, no matter how hard she tried to put her act on around Freddie, he always knew how to break down her walls and make her act the way that she really wanted to.

As Freddie shook his head back and forth, knowing nothing good could come out of the situation with Sam now, he let his mind wander to more memories; the memories that he often reflected on when things went bad.

_Freddie was sitting on his couch watching Galaxy Wars when Sam came busting through his door. She said nothing, and her face showed no emotions. As she came and sat down beside Freddie, he immediately knew that something was up. He could never explain how he knew, he just knew. _

"_You okay?" Freddie asked, raising one eyebrow, looking over at Sam with care. She stared at him for a moment and then looked away, crossing her arms. Then, she opened her mouth and closed it again, not able to find the words to say. "Talk to me, Puckett." _

"_Shut it, Fredward. Nothing is wrong." Sam said as she stood up and walked into Freddie's kitchen. He rolled his eyes, knowing she was lying, and followed her._

"_Sam," Freddie said harshly, as he crossed his arms. _

"_Freddie." Sam said, imitating the voice Freddie had just used. She opened the refrigerator and looked around for a few seconds. After she closed it without getting anything, Freddie was certain that something was wrong. The look on her face when she sat down at his kitchen table was just more reassurance._

"_Seriously, Sam. Please tell me what's wrong." Freddie said, pulling on a chair and sitting down with her. Sam said nothing for a while, but Freddie knew she would eventually. So, he sat and waited for her to respond._

"_It's my mom." Sam finally said, in a voice so low that Freddie almost had to ask her to repeat it. _

"_Your mom?" Freddie began with a questioning look on his face. When Sam barely nodded he continued, "What about your mom?"_

_Then, it happened. It was the first time Freddie had ever seen Sam cry. He was definitely not used to it; he had only seen her cry a few times in their whole life. Those times were never from something actually, well, emotional._

_She tried to hide her face when the first tear began to fall, but Freddie took her into his arms. He stroked her hair for what seemed like forever, until she finally pulled away. Her eyes were wet from the tears and it made Freddie almost want to cry from looking at her. He didn't say anything when she pulled away, afraid that he might say the wrong thing. He figured he would let Sam speak if she wanted to._

"_Oh my gosh. I can't believe I just cried." Sam said angrily as she shoved the napkin holder that was in front of her off the table. She groaned loudly, and Freddie remained silent. "Sam Puckett doesn't cry, okay Benson? If you mention this to anyone, I will gnaw your arm off slowly and painfully, and then make you eat it. Understood?" She stated angrily. _

_Freddie pulled her close to him again, knowing she was trying to act tough again. "Sam, it's okay to cry. I don't think any differently of you. I know you can still beat me up and you're still the toughest girl I know. You need to cry sometimes though, Sam." Sam looked up at Freddie and nodded. "So, you gonna tell me what's wrong?"_

"_In your dreams, Benson." Sam said angrily. Freddie knew that there was no use in begging her, if she didn't want to share her feelings, she wouldn't. So, he did what he always did. He held her the whole night, not saying a word, until they both fell asleep._

Those were the moments that Freddie lived for. The moments where he could just hold Sam, like he had dreamt of all the years she tortured him. The moments that no one else could understand how they came to be.

Freddie wasn't going to let one little accident mess up the best thing that ever happened to him. With a mission in mind, he stood up and walked out the door of his small apartment, heading for the hospital.

* * *

**Well, what did you guys think? I spent a while on this chapter but I feel like it may jump around or something, I don't know. :P Tell me what you think. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it :) **


	4. You Don't Remember Us, Do You?

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me a little while to upload, I've been having summer workouts for tennis and they have worn me out more than anything ever has, so I've been too tired to update D: Anyways, thank you all so much for the reviews :) I love y'all :)**

When Freddie walked into the hospital room, Sam was asleep. He couldn't help but just sit and watch her. She looked so peaceful. She looked like the angel that he knew was hidden deep, deep down inside of her, no matter how much she tried to hide it. Though, staring at her probably was not one of his best choices because when Sam woke up, she was extremely freaked out.

"What the chiz, Fredward?" She asked as she sat up quickly, throwing a pillow at Freddie.

"Hey! I'm sorry! I was waiting for you to wake up!" Freddie exclaimed, holding his hands in front of his face.

"Whatever." Sam said. Then, she stood up and went over to Freddie. She looked around for a minute and then ran to the door to her room. She quickly closed it and then returned to Freddie. Then she whispered, "Okay, listen here Benson. We're about to blow this joint. I can't take it anymore. This doctor is crazy and she's rubbing off on Carly. The worst thing is," she paused and moved closer to Freddie, "they don't even serve all you can eat ham!" She exclaimed. Freddie began to chuckle.

"Sam, you can't just leave a hospital. I'll go get the doctor and on the way back I'll get you some ham." Freddie smiled as he stood up and began walking out of the room.

"Um… thanks Benson." Sam said in a questioning tone.

As soon as Freddie got out of the room, Sam knew that something was definitely wrong. Freddie had never been so nice to her. No, he had never been too, too mean. But, he had never been actually _nice_.She was beginning to think that she was in a dream or something. After she pinched her arms a few times, she didn't awake from the dream she thought she was having. She tried a different method of waking herself up, which involved hitting herself.

"Um, Sam?" Freddie questioned, raising one eyebrow, as he walked in the door. He handed Sam a pack of sliced ham. "Sorry, it was the only thing I could find. Apparently they don't sell whole hams at hospitals."

"I'm going nuts here Benson! What's going on? You're never nice to me!" She exclaimed, pointing a finger at Freddie. She saw his face sadden. It was driving her crazy not being able to wrap her mind around the situation.

Before Freddie could respond, the doctor walked into the room.

"Well, Miss Puckett, it looks like you're free to go. I set up an appointment on the same day as Mr. Benson's for your follow up. Let me go get a few papers and you'll be out of here!" The doctor stated happily.

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry it up lady." Sam said harshly as she stuffed her face with the ham Freddie had brought her. Then, she turned to Freddie and glared at him, "Okay. Spill it, Fredward. What is going on?"

"Um, Sam, I think it would be better to tell you after we leave here." Freddie said softly, knowing that he couldn't tell her here. She would go crazy on him. Then they would most likely make her stay in the hospital in fear that she was insane from the accident.

Sam groaned but didn't say anything else. When she looked over at Freddie, he was staring at her again. Instead of blowing up she just looked away and took comfort in her ham. Oh the sweet, sweet meaty goodness.

Then, the doctor came back in with the papers she was talking about. "Alright, Miss Puckett. My nurse here will roll you down to the exit and you're free to go." She said as she handed Sam the papers she was holding.

"Can't I just walk? I didn't break my legs." Sam groaned, but the doctor shook her head. "Fine." Sam sighed as she sat down in the blue wheelchair. She never did like those things.

The nurse rolled Sam to the elevator with Freddie following close behind. When they reached the exit the nurse asked, "You have a ride home, correct?"

Freddie interrupted, "Yes, I'm taking her home."

Once again, Sam became confused but said nothing. The nurse left the two teenagers standing at the exit. Freddie quickly ran to retrieve his car. As he was jogging away, Sam noticed that Freddie looked different than she had remembered.

His usual boyish features and small biceps had been replaced by handsome features and biceps that would make any teen girl squirm. _Woah, cool it, Sam_, she thought. _It's Fredward. He is gross, not hot. _As Freddie disappeared behind the many parked cars, Sam felt herself wanting to see him again. She felt a longing in her chest that she had only felt once before, and that was when she dated Jonah. That's when she knew it. That's when it was clear to her.

She was crazy.

Freddie pulled up in a car that was not familiar to Sam and she got into the passenger seat. She looked around inside, and then over to Freddie before she questioned, "How did you get your license? You're not even old enough."

Freddie was startled by the question, and he didn't have an answer for her. Sam still thought they were both fifteen, which was way too young for a driver's license. "Um, we'll talk when we get to Carly's."

"Wait, has my mom called to check on me?" Sam asked nonchalantly, but Freddie knew that she deeply hoped he would answer with a yes.

"Um… no, Sam. She left for Cali two weeks ago." Freddie said, keeping his eyes on the road and avoiding Sam's eyes, which she was glad about. She definitely did not want him to know that she cared, even though he knew all too well.

"You mean, before we got into the accident?" Sam asked, once again pleading for some good news.

Freddie sighed and said softly, "No, the day after."

Sam felt the same pang in her chest that she always felt when her mom showed no interest in her. But, she couldn't let Freddie see that she was hurt, so she said with a fake happy tone, "Oh. Well no worries. That means I get to stay with Carls."

"Yeah." Freddie said, trying not to say more.

The two didn't speak any more the rest of the way home.

Soon, they were at Carly's front door knocking. Spencer answered the door.

"Hey Freddie, Hey Sam." He said and then began to walk away, then did a double take, "Wait. Sam? Sam! You're back!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms around her and squeezing her tight. Sam let out a small laugh as Spencer continued, "Oh I missed you. Our fridge has been way too full. Carly! Sam and Freddie are here!"

Carly then came running down the stairs as fast as she could. "Sam! I'm so glad you're here." She exclaimed as she hugged Sam the same way Spencer had just done.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna be staying here for a while apparently. So, keep that feeling so you won't get annoyed of me." Sam said as she patted Carly on the shoulder. Carly laughed and rolled her eyes.

Sam looked around the apartment but didn't understand why everything looked different. Not much different, but just enough for her to notice. Not to mention, Spencer's hair was totally different from what she last remembered. Carly looked less girlish and more lady-like, and well, she had already noticed Freddie's changes. She was beginning to grow angry when no one would explain what was going on.

"Alright. Both of you tell me what's happening." Sam said. Carly and Freddie both looked at each other, not sure what to say. Freddie nodded for Carly to begin, but she shook her head, unable to find the words to say. This made Sam even angrier, "Ugh! Seriously guys."

"Carly, she will believe you better." Freddie stated as he sat down beside Sam on the couch that the three had made so many memories on.

Carly knew that Freddie was right so she began, "Sam, you developed some memory loss from the accident."

That explained why she didn't remember anybody, or anything, as it was. It also explained why the doctor had looked at her like she had just murdered five people when she told her the date. "Oh, well that's just dandy. So how much did I forget, a couple of months?" Sam asked, almost laughing. Once again, Carly and Freddie both gave each other a look. It was a look that Sam couldn't understand, but also one that scared her.

"No, Sam. You forgot more than that. We're all almost seventeen now. It's 2012." Carly said, and a confused expression appeared on Sam's face.

"No, no, no. You're kidding right? I didn't forget my whole 16th year…" Sam said, hoping that she was right.

Carly sighed, "Yeah, Sam. You kind of did." Sam began to breath heavily so Carly continued, "But, it's okay, I was researching memory loss on my PearPad and you could regain all of your memory!"

"Okay, okay. I'm not gonna freak out about this. You guys just have to fill me in on the things that I missed, maybe that will help me remember." Sam said with a hopeful tone. Once again, Carly and Freddie gave each other a look.

"Okay, Fredweirdo, stop giving the look to Carly. She's not gonna love you.." Sam began, but then thought for a second, "Wait a second, you didn't start dating in the years I forgot, did you?" She asked as Freddie groaned.

"No, Sam, we didn't." Carly said sadly, looking over at Freddie. In that moment, they both knew for sure that she didn't remember dating him.

"Alright, then. Fredweirdo, stop giving the look to Carly, she's not gonna love you, and neither is anyone else. So stop looking at her that way and let her fill me in." Sam said in a mean tone.

Freddie couldn't take it. All of his worst nightmares were coming true right in front of him. Sam was back to telling him no one would ever love him, which definitely meant that she didn't.

The thing was, it was different than before. Before, when Sam would say things like that to him, he didn't mind. He would usually respond with a witty comeback, it was just the way things went. He would let it slide, go in one ear and out the other. It may have stung a little bit, but it was nothing compared to the pain he felt in his heart right then. It was different than before, because he had fallen for her. Now every insult she threw at him broke his heart a little bit more, though she didn't know she was doing anything. She thought that she was doing what they normally did. Boy was she wrong.

The girl that he was totally and completely in love with was standing in front of him, yet she didn't love him back. What made things worse is that, before, she did love him, and he knew she did. The only thing was she _didn't. _She wouldn't. If she felt the feelings she felt when they were only fifteen, Freddie knew that there was no chance in her loving him. Their relationship had no chance. _He_ had no chance.

Not being able to stand it anymore, Freddie stood up and walked out the door. Not angrily, calmly. Then, he walked into his apartment and into his bedroom to figure out what in the world he could do.

"What is his problem?" Sam screamed angrily. She was beginning to get so angry that she thought she would cry. That hardly ever happened to her, only on rare occasions.

"Sam, you don't understand." Carly said seriously, sitting down beside Sam. "Things changed over the past year and a half. Big things. Things that you would never in a million years believe changed, and Freddie's scared. The things that changed are more important to him than anything in the world, and you don't remember him. He's just scared, Sam."

Sam frowned and sighed. "Oh, well, I mean, I don't know what to do."

She felt totally and completely alone. Carly and Freddie knew what was going on, and they could remember the past year or so of their life. Sam couldn't. She couldn't understand why every time she asked a question they both glanced at each other in a way that made Sam quiver. She couldn't understand why Freddie was all of a sudden acting, well, normal to her. It was beginning to get to her.

As the whole accident began to sink in, Sam let one tear fall down her cheek. She wiped it away before Carly could see it and said, "Carly, I'm scared too. I don't know what to do, and apparently I keep saying the wrong thing, although I'm acting the way I always have. I don't know what changed, but I would give anything to know."

Carly shook her head, once again at a loss for words. She couldn't tell Sam about her and Freddie, that might make things worse. She was going to let Freddie tell her.

"I'm going to go talk to Freddie, kay?" Sam asked, as if she had just read Carly's mind. Carly nodded.

Sam walked out the door of Carly's apartment. It was the same door, the same hallway, the same door to Freddie's apartment that she had drug him out of so many times. Yet, so many things had changed. Apparently, according to Carly, important things. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, she did care if Freddie was okay. Carly saying that he was scared frightened Sam as well, because Freddie had always been the tough one.

Mid-thought, Sam was interrupted by Freddie opening his door, "Uh, Sam, what are you doing out here?" He asked, with a certain care in his voice.

"I came to talk to you. You busy?" Sam asked shyly, as if she had just met Freddie.

"Sam, you know I'm never too busy for you." He stated plainly, as if it was the most normal thing. Sam felt the urge to hit him for saying something so nice, but she refrained. "Come in, but be quiet. My mom's asleep and if she found out you were here she would-."

Sam interrupted, "Beat me with your underwear and then spray you with disinfectant when I was gone?" She then chuckled, knowing Marissa Benson perfectly.

"You got it." Freddie laughed as he led Sam to his room quietly. When they got to his room they both sat on his bed.

Sam looked around at Freddie's room. It was the same room he had always owned. Complete with Galaxy Wars bed sheets, bed spread, and action figures. She almost laughed at the sight, but she controlled herself.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, you know," she began, "I just wanted to see if you could tell me more of what I missed."

As soon as she said that, Freddie became instantly scared. He wanted so badly to tell her how much he loved her, how much he longed to hold her in his arms again and kiss her. He wanted to tell her just how much she meant to him, but he couldn't. He couldn't tell her. Well, he had to tell her at some point if he wanted her back, but he couldn't make himself do it then. He couldn't stand the thought of her either beating him up, or completely rejecting what he said.

Looking in Sam's eyes, which were softer than normal, he felt something in his chest urge him to tell her. Her eyes were filled with a sort of pleading tint; they were longing to know what she had been left out of. Freddie always had quite the time saying no to Sam, but this time was one of the hardest in his life. He was being pulled to telling her in more ways than one, and her pleading, beautiful eyes certainly did not help the situation.

"Come on, Benson, tell me. I'm going crazy here, not even kidding." Sam said, remembering her conclusion a few hours ago.

"Sam, if I tell you one of two things is going to happen," Freddie began, holding up one finger as he stated the first, "You're either going to beat me profusely, or you're going to not believe me."

"Freddie, who am I to say what did or didn't happen, I am the one with the memory loss, the least I can do is believe some nub who actually remembers things."

"No, Sam, you don't understand. You really won't believe me." Freddie said sadly, looking down at the ground.

"Oh, cheer up you nub. How do you know if I will believe you or not if you _won't tell me._" Sam said, emphasizing the last words.

"Okay, but, just let me ask you one thing. Do you remember when we kissed?" Freddie asked. Soon after her felt excruciatingly painful punches come to his arm.

"We said we were never gonna talk about that again, Benson." Sam said angrily.

"Sorry, I just needed to know." Freddie said sadly. Sam waited for a minute for him to speak again, but he didn't. Once again, the two sat in silence until Freddie finally spoke up, "I just have one question for you, okay?"

"Okay, shoot." Sam said as she fell back into Freddie's bed, causing him to reminisce on too many great memories they had shared there.

"You have to promise that you won't kill me or injure me in any way, okay? You have to remember that I'm just trying to help you remember, okay?" Freddie asked nervously. Sam nodded in agreement. "Shake on it."

The two shook hands and then Sam calmly asked, "Okay, what's the question Benson?"

Freddie felt his whole body quiver as he began to say the words, he knew what she was going to say, but he had to make sure. This question would lead to a whole explanation of everything Sam had forgotten, he just had to get the words out of his mouth. Finally, after much internal pleading, Freddie spoke.

"You don't remember us dating, do you?"

* * *

**Wellllll, whataya think? Did you like it, hate it? I think that you should tell me :) **


	5. I'm Not Kidding

As soon as the words came out of Freddie's mouth, Sam burst out in laughter. "You, and me.." She began, but couldn't control her laughter.

Freddie just stood there, watching Sam roll. He was completely serious, not even cracking a small smile. Nothing about this was funny to him; in any way. That was something that Sam couldn't understand.

"Sam, please stop laughing." Freddie pleaded as he sighed. Sam continued to laugh but finally caught her breath.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but that was a good one Fredward." Sam said as she began to slightly laugh again, but stopped herself when she saw the look on Freddies face; the same look that he had acquired many times that day. "Freddie, seriously, your joking is not helping me."

"Sam, I'm not kidding." Freddie said softly, once again looking down at the ground.

He was trying so hard not to cry, but every time he looked at Sam he couldn't help but feel hurt in his heart. He was expecting her not to remember, in fact; he knew that she would not remember. Even with that in his mind, he couldn't stop the hurt that made its way into him when his prediction became reality.

Looking at her there, laughing at the fact of them together stung more than anything. Sure, she could deny it. She could not believe it, or even punch him for all he cared. But _laughing._ Laughing was the worst. She thought of them as a joke, while he thought of them as his only dream.

Sam scrunched her face into a look and said angrily, "Freddie. Stop being a nub or unspeakable things are going to happen to you." She moved closer to him and took his collar into her fists, "Now, seriously. Stop joking around and tell me things I have missed."

Freddie knew that no matter what he tried to do to get Sam to believe him, she wouldn't do it. He knew that she would never believe him. She practically hated him. Well, she didn't hate him, but they were frenemies. Sam would never believe that they were dating.

Sam stood looking at Freddie, hoping for something to come out of his mouth, but nothing did. He just stood there with a hurt, and confused look on his face. _This is how it's gonna be from now on, _she thought. She was never going to know what had happened that made everyone but her acquire that look on their face whenever she didn't understand something. She was never going to understand anything, and that scared her, more than anything she had ever experienced. Then, she saw Freddie's look of hurt and confusion, turn into the look he got every time he got an idea. This pleased her.

Freddie stood up and began to walk over to his laptop, "Wait a minute, I can prove it to you." He picked up his laptop and walked over to his bed where Sam was sitting. He motioned for her to scoot over and the two sat side by side, with the laptop in front of them.

"Okay, look, I remember you being a geek, you don't need to prove that to me." Sam said sarcastically, and Freddie rolled his eyes.

"No, Sam. I'm going to show you an ICarly episode. One that you don't remember."

Sam actually thought this was a good idea. "Wow, nub, good thinkin'."

"Okay," Freddie began as he moved his fingers across the keyboard swiftly, "This episode should do the trick."

Then, he hit play.

The episode began, Carly and Sam were standing in a place that Sam did not recognize, obviously. In the background were a bunch of people. A woman holding some string, and man holding a teddy bear, and many other weird looking people. Sam looked over to Freddie confused, but he nodded at the screen, meaning for her to just watch.

_The episode began and the people in the background all shouted, "One!" _

_Sam and Carly both looked behind eachother, trying to ingnore the people who had ruined Freddie's line._

_"Heydyho!" Sam began._

_"__People call me Carly." Carly said as a huge smile spread across her face, and Freddie moved the camera on her._

_"People call me smoothe and refreshing." Sam said in a low voice as the camera was put on her._

_"And this be," Carly began, "ICarly!" The two yelled in unison._

_"Now crank that whistle!" Sam yelled as pills exploded across the screen and the people in the background screamed and jumped around._

_"Hey Sam!" Carly said in an overexcited tone._

_"Uh, yes." Sam said, holding out the s and using a deeper voice._

_"This isn't the ICarly studio!" Carly said looking over to Sam._

_"Well, it sure isn't, Carls. Because tonight," Sam said, using the same voice as before._

_"We're coming to you live, from Troubled Waters." Carly said, mimicking Sam's voice she had just used._

_"Mental institution!" The two screamed excitedly in unison, once again. The people in the background cheered once again._

"What the chiz, Benson? Why were we at a mental institution? Oh my gosh, was my mom in there?" Sam asked, confused. Freddie paused the episode for a moment.

Freddie chuckled a bit and replied, "Just watch, Sam." He pressed play.

_"If you have mental issues," Carly began._

_"You'd be crazy to go anywhere else!" Sam exclaimed, shaking her arms from side to side._

_Then, a man came up behind them and exclaimed, "Warning, in the year 2029 aliens capture Ryan Seacrest."_

_"Now, tonight on ICarly, we are going to start out by having Gibby sit on some sushi, and then he will try to identiy what type of fish it is." Sam said._

_The camera then turned to Gibby who came out from a hallway, "Fingers crossed for salmon." Gibby said as he crossed his fingers._

_"Uh, actually, we're gonna do something else first." Carly said._

_The camera turned back to Gibby. "Kay, then I'm going back to the men's room." Gibby said as he began to undo his blelt._

_"Uh, what do you mean we're doing something else first?" Sam asked, confused._

_"Okay, so you fans of ICarly who wanna see Sam and Freddie get together," Carly began._

_"Carly, I don't think..." Freddie could be heard in the background saying._

_"Shush!" Carly exclaimed. _

Sam reached over and pressed the pause button herself, more confused than ever. She was scared to finish watching it, in fear that she wouldn't like the outcome. "Benson, why did Carly say that?"

"Well, um, you have to watch the rest of the episode to understand." Freddie said softly, not wanting to confuse her anymore than she already was.

Sam sighed, "Ugh, Okay. But can you atleast tell me why we are in a mental instituion? This makes no sense!" Sam said in an exasperated tone.

Freddie knew that she probably would not believe him, but he began anyway. "Well, you thought that you were crazy for liking me."

"We had the annual lock-in at school, and you had been acting weird. Everytime me and Brad would go somewhere, you wanted to go with us. It just wasn't like you. Then Brad and I were making a PearPad app that told your mood, and we tested it on you. Your mood said you were in love. Carly and I both thought you were in love with Brad, yada yada. Needless to say, at the end of the night, you kissed me. You weren't in love with Brad, you were in love with me."

Sam looked around the room and rubbed her arms. _In love, with Freddie? What the chiz? I'm not in love with Freddie at all..._ she thought to herself. She looked at the hopeful expression on Freddie's face and then looked away quickly. She pretended to hate Freddie, but she really did care about him. She didn't like him, and certainly wasn't in love with him, but she cared about him. So, instead of freaking out and running away, she decided to watch the rest of the ICarly episode.

"Uh, yeah, okay. Let's finish watching this." Sam said, trying to act cool, when in reality she didn't know what on earth she was going to do.

Freddie nodded and pressed play.

_"Now the problem is Sam thinks it's insane for her to like Freddie." Carly said, moving closer to the camera._

_"Cause it is," Sam stated, matter-of-factly._

_"But we want to hear from you," Carly began, before she was interrupted by the man who had talked about Ryan Seacrest being captured by aliens._

_He was seen in the background, standing up on some chairs with his hands in the air. "Four years from now, Virginia and West Virginia will merge, to form one huge Virginia."_

_Carly and Sam both turned around, confused. "Settle down, Virginia." Carly said. "Now, we want to hear from you the fans of ICarly. So if you think Sam's insane for liking Freddie, or not, just video chat us right now here at ." Carly exclaimed, running over to Freddie's laptop station. "Here's WavyBecca."_

_The screen then showed the ICarly website with a video chat screen. It was a girl with long blonde hair. She began, "Hey ICarly." _

_In the background, Carly could be heard saying, "Hey!" and Sam and Freddie both moaned out an unwilling, "Hey."_

_"I think Sam and Freddie would make an awesome couple!" The blonde on the screen said._

Just those words made Sam want to be sick. Her and Freddie as a couple? She had never thought of him that way, and she sure wasn't beginning to think of him that way now. What in the world was wrong with her before?

_"Okay, so to clarify, you don't think Sam's insane for liking Freddie?" Carly asked the blonde on the screen._

_"No way, Freddie's hot." The girl said._

_"Yeah, let's not get carried away." Carly said as she clicked onto another video chat. "Okay, next up we have Goopy Gilbert!" She said as she clicked the mouse, revealing a teenage boy in a plaid shirt on the screen. "Hey Goopy Gilbert, what do you think about Sam an-" She began, but was interuppted once again. This time by the boy on the screen._

_"Seddie!" He yelled, throwing one arm up in the air. "Seddie!" He exclaimed once again, this time throwing the other arm up in the air. _

_"So you think Sam and Freddie should be together," Carly said in a monotone voice. _

_"Seddie!" The boy on the screen exclaimed one more time, moving closer to his camera._

_"Thank you!" Carly said, mimicking the boy._

_The camera then switched back and showed Sam. "Okay, I don't care how many ICarly fans say I'm not insane for liking Freddie, I know that I'm crazy-" Sam began, before she was interuppted by Freddie saying "Wait, wait, wait."_

_"Let's take one more chat." Freddie could be heard saying in the background. _

_"No __I don't wanna-" Sam began._

_"Just one more," Freddie said persistently. The camera was then handed to Carly and soon Freddie's face was shown on the screen. _

_"Hey! It's me, Freddie. So uh, a lot of people have been talking about whether Sam and I should, you know, go out with eachother and it's like everyone is wondering if Sam is crazy for wanting to, but nobody asked me how I feel." Freddie began, looking into the camera._

_"We talked about it." Sam stated in the background._

_"No, you talked. You told me how you feel while you ate a quesadilla." Freddie said, waving the camera in front of him apparently._

_"The quesadillas here are amazing." Sam said, defending herself, in the background._

_Freddie raised the camera back up to his face, "Anyways, yeah, it's important how Sam feels but how I feel is important too."_

_"Okay, Benson, we get it. If you wanna humiliate me, on the web, in front of millions of people, go ahead and just do it, I don't care, get back at me for all the mean things I've said-" Sam exclaimed. _

_While she was saying this, Freddie put down his camera and the camera was switched back to the one that Carly was holding. On the screen, Freddie was shown walking over to Sam, grabbing her waist, and pressing his lips against hers._

At this point in the episode, Freddie looked over at Sam's reaction. He saw that there really was no emotion on her face, maybe a little shock, but nothing too extreme. Her face was mainly blank. That scared him more than anything.

When Sam saw Freddie kiss her, on ICarly of all the places, Sam didn't know what to do. Apparently she had begun to like Freddie, because she didn't start to beat him when he began kissing her. She saw herself kiss him back, and she got into it. She looked, _happy._

_The kiss continued for about ten second, until the both pulled away. Sam looked around and then back at Freddie, with a confused look on her face. "You mean that?" She asked, in a slightly scared tone._

_Freddie grinned and replied, "Mhm. So I guess we're both insane." _

At that point, Sam didn't really want to see the rest. She didn't care what happened after, she really didn't care what happened before. All she cared about was that Freddie had kissed her, she didn't pull away, and that apparently he "had meant that".

* * *

**So, who knew the episode that Freddie was making Carly watch just by the first description of it? Haha. **

**That episode was definitely my favorite of the Seddie arc, the way Freddie walked up to Sam and kissed her gave me chills.**

**Anyways, sorry that this chapter was a lot of the ICarly episode, but I needed to put it in there. **

**I love all you guys that read my story, you make me happy inside :P**

**Oh, if any of you have any suggestions, or requests for anything to see in the story, tell me. I'm open to criticism too, tell me what to do to get better :)**


	6. Um, Hey

Freddie stood, looking at her, waiting for her to say something; anything.

She didn't.

She didn't say a word. Her reaction wasn't bad, good, or even in between. She just looked Freddie in the eyes. Those beautiful eyes that Freddie had grown to adore looked straight at him, yet the look that they had once given him was not present. Her eyes seemed much colder; they seemed frazzled.

"Sam, I-." Freddie began, putting one arm out and touching Sam's shoulder. She winced at his touch, so he quickly moved away.

"Freddie, this is too much for me. One minute we are enemies, and the next I wake up in a hospital bed and we're in love? You have got to imagine what you would feel like if you were me, Freddie." Sam exclaimed.

Freddie knew she was right. Thinking about the way she must have felt scared Freddie, and it wasn't even happening to him. If he had forgotten that he loved Sam, and she was standing in front of him completely in love, he wouldn't know what to do either.

"Listen, Benson. I don't know what you want from me, but I'm pretty positive it's something that I can't give to you." Sam said, with absolutely no remorse in her tone.

Those words hit Freddie like a ton of bricks. That one sentence that had just came from the lips of the beautiful woman standing in front of him pretty much summed up every one of his worst nightmares, all put together. Freddie wanted her love; he wanted it back to the way they were just a few days ago. He wanted the hugs, the kissed, her calling him baby; he wanted all of that.

But, she couldn't give him that. She couldn't give him any of that. Because in her mind, he was just the dorky kid who was the tech producer for her and her best friend's web show. He was the kid whom she would beat up multiple times every day. He was her punching bag twenty four seven. He wasn't her boyfriend, or even someone who she liked the least bit. He was her friend at most, and she couldn't give him her love, because she didn't remember all the wonderful times they had shared.

Freddie remembered them. Freddie remembered each and every one of them like they were yesterday.

The time outside during the lock in, where he had told her to just put her feelings out there. The time that he was lucky enough to be the one that Sam had feelings for, not Brad.

The time in the mental institution where she had told him she hated him, but a few seconds later that she liked him. The time that he convinced her she was no more insane than she had been her whole life. The time that he had convinced himself that he couldn't love her anymore than he did at that moment; he was wrong.

Then there was the time in the elevator after they had heard Carly talking to Spencer and the crazy chick. The time where both their worlds were shattered and they chose to break up, for a while, until they both grew up; or in Freddie's case, grew down. The time that they had shared their first, "I love you"s. The moment that tore them both completely down for weeks, until they realized that breaking up was stupid.

That led to the time when Freddie asked Sam to be his girlfriend, once again. The time when she said yes, and he'd never wanted anything more; when his life was complete just by having her again.

Looking at Freddie standing there, knowing he was thinking about something, Sam grew angrier. She was never one to cry, though she had before. Usually when she became sad she would get angry, and that was happening.

"Benson, listen. What do you want from me?" Sam asked, hatefully.

Freddie sighed, "I don't want anything from you, I just want you." He said, giving her a look that almost, emphasis on the almost, made her fall for him.

"Well, I'm sorry nub, but you can't have me. I don't know what was going on with my brain before this accident, but I'm sure glad it knocked some sense into me." Sam said, not even caring that what she had just said may have ruined Freddie.

"But, Sam.." Freddie said, as his eyes grew watery. He bit his lip, trying to hold back the tears and be a man, "I love you."

Sam saw his eyes begin to fill with water, which made her cold heart grow a little bit warmer. She didn't love the nub, but she didn't want to see him cry either, so, she lied, "Listen, maybe if we just continue as we normally would, I'll remember. Then we can be together again. Don't be so down, okay, nub?" She said as softly as Sam Puckett could. Freddie nodded and she continued, "Listen, I'm gonna go over to Carly's and get some sleep."

With that, she walked out. No matter how much Freddie tried to convince himself that their story could have a happy ending, he still felt the hurt. If Sam never regained her memory, she would probably never regain her love for him. He had to talk to someone, and the only person he knew of was Carly. So, he pulled out his Pear Phone and sent a text to Carly.

**Hey, can you come over?**

_**Sure, give me a few minutes. Spencer got his toe stuck in the couch.**_

**His toe? In the couch?**

_**I'll be there in a minute. **_

Just as Carly had said, a few minutes later she knocked on Freddie's door.

"Hey." She said, looking down at the ground, knowing what the outcome of Sam and Freddie's conversation from earlier was.

"She doesn't remember. She doesn't love me." Freddie said calmly, throwing his Pear Phone up in the air and catching it repeatedly.

Carly sat down on the couch beside Freddie, trying to be the strong one of the two, and said, "Hey! Just remember, Sam could regain her memory at any time, Freddie."

"I know, but until then I'm screwed. I can't stand seeing her and not being able to hug her, hold her, and I really miss kissing her." Freddie said, stressing the last part.

Carly made a disgusted looking face, "Okay, gross."

Freddie then sat up on his bed and looked seriously at Carly. "But, seriously, Carly. You don't understand. What if Sam never regains her memory? What if she never loves me again?"

Carly paused for a moment and then replied, "Well, I mean, life will go on Freddie."

This made Freddie slightly angry and he raised his voice, "No, Carly. Life won't go on. You don't realize how much I love her. You don't realize how much pain I am in right now. I love her more than anything in this world, even Galaxy Wars." Freddie said, and Carly gasped. He nodded and continued, "Yeah. If she doesn't love me again, I don't know what I will do. I don't want anyone else in the world. I only want Sam."

"Well, I'm sorry. I know I don't know what it's like." Carly said in a soft tone, knowing how hurt Freddie really was. She had never seen him like this before.

"I've just gotta get her back. There's no way around it. I'm gonna make my girlfriend fall for me again." Freddie said, confidently. He was going to try everything he could possibly try to get Sam to fall for him again, even if it meant trying for the rest of his life. Samantha Puckett was the only girl he could imagine himself with, and he wasn't going to let a car accident come between them, if he could help it.

Carly sighed, knowing that the situation could end badly, "Good, Freddie. I know she will remember."

Carly couldn't help but lie. She knew that Freddie loved Sam too much to give up, and she couldn't bear to tear him down anymore than she already had that day.

"Alright, well it's getting pretty late, you should probably head back home Carls." Freddie said, as he yawned, and stuck both of his arms in the air to stretch.

Carly stood up and walked out the door, mumbling a small goodbye to Freddie as she exited. She quickly ran over to her apartment, hoping that Sam was awake so that she could talk to her. They hadn't gotten a chance to talk very much since the accident, Sam had been with Freddie most of the time. Carly needed to explain a few things to Sam, that might help out the Freddie situation.

When she opened the door, she saw Sam sitting on the couch. She mentally jumped for joy and ran over to her.

"Well, hello to you too." Sam chuckled as Carly planted herself firmly on the couch beside Sam.

"I missed you so much." Carly said, looking over at her best friend.

Sam smiled, "Thanks Carls." The two sat in silence, the same thing that had happened to Sam with different people multiple times that same day. To break the awkward silence Sam said in an emotionless tone, "Freddie showed me the episode of iCarly where we kissed."

Carly didn't really know what to say so she muttered a quick, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah I mean, I just can't believe that happened." Sam said as she stared off into space.

Carly laughed and said, "I can. I always knew you and Freddie would get together, I knew you two couldn't be at each other's throats _forever_."

"Yeah, but I thought the nub was in love with you." Sam said as she stared in the same direction she had been staring. Her eyes were beginning to burn from not blinking for so long.

Carly just shook her head. "That's over, Sam. Freddie had a little crush on me when we were younger-"

"Uh-huh. If by little crush you mean he was completely in love with you." Sam interrupted, placing air quotes around the words little crush.

Carly sighed, "Okay, fine. He was a little obsessed with me. But that's not the point!" Carly said, raising her voice and getting a little excited at the last part. "Freddie wasn't _in_ love with me, he just had a crush. When you two started dating, he fell in love with you. Trust me, Sam, the boy told me enough times." Sam looked pretty grossed out, so trying to help the situation Carly continued, "And, even if you don't want to believe it, you were in love with him too, Sam."

Sam covered her ears and shook her head, "No, no. I am not in love with Freddork." Then she proceeded to stick one finger in her mouth and pretend to gag.

"Say whatever you want, Sam. I know the truth. I am your best friend and I know you better than anyone in the world. I know for a fact that you were in love with Freddie." Carly argued.

Sam grunted, "Ugh, stop saying that. It makes me want to throw up on fifty-seven kittens."

Carly raised one eyebrow at Sam's last remark but shook it off. "I'm not kidding, Sam. You told me that you loved him more than ham one time."

Sam gasped, "How dare you use those blasphemous words? Mama don't love nothing more than her ham."

"Yeah, she does, and it's a certain brown-haired tech producer for iCarly." Carly exclaimed, using her normal Carly voice. Sam began to walk away. "Hey, don't you walk away from me Puckett! You know you love Freddie!"

As Sam exited the room she waved her hand in the air and said, "Not a chance, Shay."

**XXXX**

Freddie laid on his bed and looked up at the ceiling to the glow in the dark stars that his mother had put up when he was younger. He remembered the times when he and Sam would lay there, looking up at them, and talk about their future.

Sam would never want to commit to anything, when Freddie talked about marriage she would quickly change the subject. She had damage, but Freddie didn't mind. That didn't stop him from telling her every chance he got that he wanted to spend forever with her. She would never reciprocate, but it was okay.

Laying in his cold bed alone, he realized how empty the world felt when he didn't have Sam. He didn't have the warmth in his heart that he usually felt just knowing that she was his. It was gone, along with all the happiness he felt. Now he felt nothing but sadness, and loneliness.

He suddenly turned over to his side; and as if the whole world was mocking him, lit through the darkness, he saw a picture of him and Sam sitting on his bedside table. It was a picture of them kissing. Freddie had protested when Sam got the idea, and frankly it surprised him that Sam would even get that idea, but he took the picture anyway. Anything to please her was always his motto.

He turned to his other side to try and avoid looking at the reminders of Sam, because now he didn't even have the chance to please her.

He couldn't understand why something like this had to happen to them. Why did something have to ruin their near perfect relationship? Okay, saying it was near perfect was a little farfetched. Their relationship was far from perfect, but it was perfect for them. They needed each other to balance themselves out. Sam would loosen Freddie up a little bit when he was being too uptight, and Freddie would calm Sam down when she got too out of hand. It was a perfect balance, and even though they were so totally different, they fit together in more ways than one.

When the thought of Sam got to be too much for Freddie, he pulled his covers up to his shoulders and closed his eyes. The next thing he knew, he was in a peaceful sleep, dreaming of Sam.

When he woke up in the morning, he sat up in his bed to see someone standing at his doorway, looking at him.

The person mumbled, "Um, hey."

* * *

**Well, well, well. I wonder who the person might be, I bet y'all will never guess :P**

**No, but really, thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter, I really appreciated them.**

**Thank you for reading this, I hope you liked it :)**

**Maybe you should tell me if you did or not? ;)**


End file.
